Aishiteru Camus - sensei
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Hinata, seorang kunoichi dari konoha yang mendapat kesempatan mengembangkan jurus elemen airnya menjadi elemen es dengan bantuan Aquarius Camus. Apakah Hinata berhasil? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

~ Aishiteru , Camus – sensei ~

**Hinata POV**

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saint Seiya belongs Masami Kurumada**

**.**

**~ Aishiteru Camus – sensei! ~**

**Chapter 1 : Epilog**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

Aku membuka mata ku dan tampak lah iris pucat tampk tak berpupil. Yah , inilah ciri khas oraang yang memiliki darah keturunan Hyuuga. Aku langsung bergegas menyambar handur dan segera manddi untuk menyeegarkan diri. Setelah itu aku keluar dan bersiap untuk jalan – jalaan paagi karen telah bebas dari misi.

"Ohayou Hinata – chan"

"O – Ohaayou Sakura-chan." Balas ku tergagap seperti biasanya. "kau di panggil oleh Tsunade – sama. Sepertinya kau mendapaatkan misi." Jelass Sakura. "Oh be-begitu yah. Baiklah terimaakaasih info nya Sakura-chan."

.

**Di Gedung Hokage**

"Ja-jadi saya dan Sakura-chan , akan di kirim ke Yunani ataas permintaan dari orang yang bernama Saori Kido?" kata ku memperjelas misi. "ya benar. Dan segeeralah berangkaat" perintah Tsunade. "Hai'!" (gimaana cara nya saaori bisa tau letak Konoha?)

.

**Skip Time . . in Yunani**

Disini lah aku . di depan pintu masuk sebuah kuil yang megah ini. Dan di depan kami sudaah ada seorang yang memiliki rambut bewarna ungu dan dia terlihat sangat kaawaii. (Hinata jadi OOC )

**End of Hinata POV**

"**S**elamat datang di Yunani. Nama ku Aries Mu dan aku dan mengantar mu ke kuil Aquarius dan bertemu dengan guru mu." Sapa mu dengan ramahnya.

"Hai' . . Arigatou Mu san"

Perjalan mereka cukup panjang arena harus melewati berjibun – jibun anak tangga untuk menemui sang Aquarius. (bayangin aja Seiya dkk tanpa makan dan minum. Keajaiban dunia yang baru) Di sepanjang perjalan mereka bertmu dengan para gold saint yang lain. Mereka saling sapa dan tampak menerima kehadiran Hinata dengan baik. Kecuali . .

"Heh? Kau yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu?" tanya seorang pria berambut kuning

"Kau yang akan menjadi murid baru Camus? Kau yakin? Hahaa" Tawa seorang pemuda lainnya yang memiliki surai ungu tua

"Aku tak sudi menerima mu. Kau lebih 'cantik' dari pada aku!" marah pemuda bersurai bitu muda yang indah dan pergi dari kuil Aquarius itu.

"Biarkan saja Aphrodite itu. Dia memang seperti itu. Perkenalkan saya Aquarius Camus. Pemuda yang menertawai mu tadi itu adalah sahabat saya bernama Scorpion Milo. Dan yang satunya itu bernama Hyoga." Jelas camus panjang lebar

"Ah I-iya. Nama ku Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku, minna-san" balas Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat dahulu. Saya yakin kamu pasti leleh menempuh perjalanan yang

"Hai' sensei! Mari Hyuuga-san. Ikuti saya." Kata Hyoga ramah

Setelah Hyoga dan Hinata berlalu , Camus mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan duduk di sofa tepat di sebelah sahabat kalajengking nya itu

"Ne Camus , kau yakin menerima anak pemau itu jadi murit mu?" tanya Milo ragu pada sahabat esnya itu

"Saya akan berusaha agar bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik , Milo." Jawab Camus – terlihat begitu pasrah

"Haaah . . Ya sudahlah. Berjuang yah Camus" kata Milo menyemangati sahabatnya selama 14 tahun itu dan melenggang pergi dari kuil supaya Camus bisa istirahat dan menyiapkan diri untuk mulai mendidik Hinata dengan elemen Es milik nya –tugas dari Athena kepada camus-

"Semoga saja besok baik – baik saja dan berjalan lancar." Kata Camus sambil meninggalkan ruang itu dan beristirahat di kamarnya

.

.

Gomenasai minna-sama baru epilognya dulu. Cerita selanjutnya akan secepatnya di update. Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Aishiteru , Camus – sensei ~**

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saint Seiya Belong Masami Kurumada**

**.**

**~ Aishiteru Camus – sensei ~**

**Chapter 2 : The Ice feel love with Shy Girl**

**.**

**Camus POV**

Aku membuka mataku saat aku merasa adanya sinar matahari menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku ini. "Rupanya sudah pagi" gumamku. Aku segera bergegegas kedalam kamar mandi dan membasuh bersih tubuh ku dan menyegarkan kembali pikiran ku yang entah kenapa bisa sekusut ini.

Setelah itu , aku pergi kedapur untuk memasak makanan untuk sarapan pagi ini. Ketika aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki ku untuk memasuki ruang dapur , aku menangkap siluet seorang wanita yang sedang memasak di dalam dapur ku.

Ketika siluet wanita itu berbalik dan yah , ak mengenal sosok itu. Dialah murit baruku yang berasal dari dumia ninija. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata.

"A – ano . . Gomenasai Camus-sensei , aku sudah terbiasan bangun pagi dari yang lainnya dan membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Ja-jadi saya pikir mu-mungkin saya bisa memasakan sarapan pagi u-untuk kalian berdua" kata Hinata gugup. Aku rasa karena ia telah tertangkap basah telah melakukan sesuatu.

"Oh begitu. Terimakasih kau melakukan hal ini. Dan oh ya. Latihan mu akan di mulai pagi ini. Siapkan dirimu." Kata kun datar tanpa expresi apapun.

"Baiklah Camus-sensei." Kata Hinata menyetujui

"Aku akan membangunkan Hyoga dan kita akan segera sarapan bersama" kataku dan segera menuju ke kamar Hyoga dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Dan aku tak sengaja menoleh kepada Hinata lagi. "Hmm?" gumam ku dengan suara yang minimum. Apa itu? Kenapa dia merona? Tanyaku dalam hati dan entah kepada siapa -?-

.

Setelah sarapan , kami bertiga berkumpul diruangan tengah untuk berlatih.

"Sebelumnya , aku ingin tau tentang kau terlebih dahulu agar aku bisa menenentukan jenis latihan yang cocok untuk mu. Sehingga kau bisa mempelajarinya dengan mudah." Kata ku

Lalu Hinata mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya dan dunua ninja nya. Entah kenapa hati ku tersentuh ketika aku mendengar dia tak di inginkan dan di terima oleh keluarganya sendiri terutama ayahnya , Hyuuga Hiasi. Dan bahkan dia selalu dibeda – bedakan antara dia , lalu adeik kandungnya Hyuuga hanabi dan kakak sepupunya Hyuuga Neji yang walaupun sekarang ia adalahg klan bunke yang harus melindungi dan menghormati klan Hyuuga Souke.

Hal – hal seperti ini membuat ku agak pusing karena aku kurang tahu – menahu masalah dunia ninja. Karena yah , sedikit buku yang menceritakan tentang ninja. Karena hal seperti itu sudahlah tidak popular di jaman modern seperti sekarang ini apalagi di Yunani.

Dia pun mengakhiri ceritanya, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dan membentuk seperti sungai kecil di pipi putihnya itu. Hyoga yang di sampingnya pun turut menenangkan Hinata dengan memeluknya hingga Hinata menjadi tenang.

Entah kenapa melihat itu membuat ku . . merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dada ku. Aku tak tau apa ini. Mungkin ini yang namanya 'lagi jatuh cinta pada seseorang' seperti yang selalu di bicarakan oleh Milo ataupun Aiolia?

"Yah baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau sudah merasa tenang, temui aku di ruang bawah tanah." Kata ku datar dan seperti terselip nada marah. Aku tak tau kenapa aku merasa seperti ini. Padahal Hyoga ataupun Hinata tidak berbuat salah pada ku. Tapi . . . arghh nanti aku akan menanyakan hal ini kepada Milo dan semoga saja dia tak menertawakan aku saat aku bercerita – walaupun aku tak yakin akan hal itu.

.

.

Hai – hai . . ketemu lagi :D Maaf lama updatenya. Semoga para reader semua menikmati critaku ini :] Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Aishiteru , Camus – sensei ~**

**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saint Seiya Belong Masami Kurumada**

**.**

**~ Aishiteru Camus – sensei ~**

**Chapter 3 : Cygnus get Love too?**

**.**

**Hyoga POV**

Melihat Hinata yang sesenggukan sambil bercerita tentang dirinya dan dunia ninjanya itu , benar – benar membuat ku tersentuh akan ceritanya itu. Walaupun keluarganya lengkap – sekarang hanya tinngal dia , sang ayah , adik dan kakak sepupunya saja tetapi dia sama sekali tak bahagia. Astaga aku yang seorang diri – dan sekarang sudah ada Camus-sensei yang aku anggap sebagai ayah angkat ku dan teman – teman ku yang lainnya itu sudah cukup walau mereka bukan saudara kandungku.

Aku mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata yang gemetar karena menangis dan mencoba menengkannya. Ku elus kepala yang bersurai rambut Indigonya yang panjang dan lembut sekali sambil mencoba member ketenganan kepada Hinata. Dia benar – benar gadis yang tegar.

"Yah baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau sudah merasa tenang, temui aku di ruang bawah tanah." Kata Camus-sensei. Tapi entah pendengaranku yang salah atau memang dia sedikit marah? Tapi kalau memeng benar , apa salah ku? Atau dia CEMBURU?! Ya-yang benar saja. Bisa – bisa Santuary gemapar karena hal ini. Hahahaha . . .

Banyangkan saja seorang manusia yang di kenal karena dia anti-sosialisai dan lebih senang mensibukan diri dengan buku – buku kesayangannya itu bisa merasa cemburu? Tapi itu juga bisa saja terjadi karena sedingin apapun Camus-sensei dia tetaplah manusia kan?

Setelah aku merasa Hinata sudah cukup tenang , aku melonggarkan pelukan ku kepadanya.

"A-arigatou Hyoga-san. Aku sekarang menjadi jauh lebih tenang. Le-lebih baik sekarang kita menyusul Camus-sensei agar dia tak menunggu lebih lama." Katanya lembut walau nada suara nya masih sedikit bergetar

"Haaah . . baiklah Hinata-chan. Ayo ikuti aku" balas ku dan kulihat rona merah di pipinya itu. Kau tau? Kau sungguh manis dengan rona merah itu di banding dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi mu itu.

Dan di sinilah kami bertiga. Diruang bawah tanah yang di beritahukan oleh Camus_sensei sebelumnya

Dia meminta Hinata untuk menujukan sedikit kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan elemen air nya dengan cara ninjanya. Aku sangan takjub dengan pertunjukannya. Ternyata jurus – jurus ninja itu seperti itu. Menggunakan segel tangan sebelum mengeluarkan jurusnya. Berbeda dengan Saint yang membakar cosmonya.

"Ya baiklah aku mengerti. Hmm, aku akan mencari cara yang tepat untuk mendidik mu Hyuuga-san. Dan semoga kau bersabar menunggu hingga aku menemukan caranya. Karena . . yah kau tahu kan disini jarang sekali terdapat buku mengenai ninja yang merupakan kebudayaan bangsa Jepang." Kata Camus-sensei setelah Hinata selesai melakukannya.

"Ha-Hai'! sensei" jawabnya gugup

Dan . . apa itu? Rona merah? Ke-kenapa . . apakah dia punya rasa dengan sensei? I-itukan tidak mungkin! Yah aku mengakui bahwa sensei memiliki karisma yang luar biasa. Dia juga yaah tampan dan begitu dewasa dari usia nya. Apakah aku bisa bersaing dengan sensei ku?

Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai ayahku sendiri tapi . . baiklah aku akan berjuang untuk mu~ Hinata-chan~ (Ekh? Hyoga jadi OOC begini -)

.

Latihan hari inipun selesai tapi entah kenapa pikiran ku menjadi kalut begini. Kenapa aku masih memikirkan masalah tadi sih? Oh ayolah Hyoga! Kau seperti ini bukan lah Cygnus Hyoga (tapi bebek Hyoga wahaha #dilempar) Haah . . keep Fighting. Berjuanglah dan dapatkan gadis pemalu dan baik itu!

Dan terus aku berusaha mendekatinya. Namun dia selalu bercerita dan bertanya kepadaku. Dankalian tahu? Semuanya selalu Camus-sensei! Sudah cukup! Aku benci ini!

"Hinata! Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan apaun itu tentang sensei?! Aku tidak suka ini!" teriak ku tanpa sadar pada Hinata. Aku sungguh muak dan tidak tahan akan hal ini!

"Hyo-Hyoga san . . demo . . nande?" katanya dengan nada yang begetar

Ku lihat raut wajahnya begitu ketakutan pada ku dan matanya sembab seperti menahan bulir air mata yang hendak jatuh dan membasahi pipi putihnya itu.

"Hinata . . Hontou ni gomenasai. Kau tau? Selama ini aku menyukai mu Hinata. Pada awalnya aku tak suka kehadiranmu karena ku takut perhatian sensei akan jauh lebih banyak tertuju kepada mu. Lalu aku akan terlupakan atau di nomor duakan olehnya. Karena dia sudah ku anggap sebagai ayahku sendiri. Betapa sakitnya jika hal itu terjadi" jelas ku kepadanya. Dan air mata ku pun akhirnya tumpah juga

"Gomenasai Hyoga-san. Tapi maaf aku menyukai Camus-sensei. Dan aku janji hal buruk itu tidak akan terjadi pada mu" kata Hinata

"Arigatou. Aku akan membantu mu Hinata-san" kata ku walau hati ini merasa sakit tapi apa boleh buat? Aku lebih suka melihat dia bahagia

**.**

Gomenasai lama update nya. Dan kalo banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan , gomenasai. Habis terburu – buru dalam pengetikannya. Mind to RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

~ Aishiteru , Camus – sensei ~

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

Saint Seiya Belong Masami Kurumada

.

~ Aishiteru Camus – sensei ~

Chapter 4: Gadis Itu Mendapatkannya, Orang Yang Dia Cintai Walaupun Mengorbankan Perasaan Seseorang.

.

.

Setelah Hyoga mengatakan bahwa dia akan membantu Hinata dalam 'menjodohkan' Hinata dengan Guru sekaligus Ayah angkatnya sendiri, lalu Hyoga setiap harinya mencoba dengan berbagai cara agar mereka berdua bisa bersama walaupun dia sendiri merasa iri dan sakit hati tetapi apa boleh buat? Cintanya sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Baiklah latihan kita diakhiri samapi disini." Kata Camus

"Hai." Seru Hyoga dan Hinata bersamaan

"Hn? Hinata kau baik-baik saja kan?" kata Camus menyadari ada kesalahan pada anak didiknya yang baru itu

"Aah iya benar muka mu begitu memerah Hinata-chan. Apakah kau sakit?" kataHyoga yang begitu khawatir terhadap Hinata. Bagaimanapun juga rasa cintanya kepada Hinata belumlah hilang sepenuhnya bahkan ada rasa sakit yang terselip ketika Hyoga melakukan hal itu –walaupun Hyoga sendiri berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya ketika berhadapan dengan gadis pemalu ini.

"Aah kalau boleh jujur, se-sebenarnya kepala ku se-sedikit pusing sejak tadi pagi. Te-tetapi aku masih bisa melanjutkanna, sensei." Kata Hinata

"Kemari biar aku perikasa." Kata Camus kepada Hinata. Yah bagaimanapun juga, walau dia bukanlah seorang dokter, tetapi setidaknya dia tau penyakit, ciri-ciri orang yang terkana penyakit itu dan bagaimana cara mengobatinya (turunan dari Degel).

Dan hati seorang Cygnus Hyoga hancur seketika itu juga. Rasa sakit yang diabaikannya tadi, datang kembali kepadanya bahkan rasanya sepuluh kali lipat lebih sakit daripada dia terkena serangan dari Scorpion Milo yang merupakan sahabat baik guru sekaligus ayahnya sendiri. Bagaimana tangan Camus yang selalu membelai kepala Hyoga, ketika Hyoga sakit tangan itu lah yang selalu menyentuh dahinya. Tetapi sekarang, tangan itu berpindah kedahi orang lain.

Sakit.

Begitu sakit.

Hingga rasanya ingin kembali ditusuk oleh Scarlet Needle dan Scarlet Antares milik Milo dirasakan kembali disekujur tubuhya.

"Aku pe rmisi dulu." Kata Hyoga dengan kepala menuduk dan membuat Camus dan Hinta kebingungan karena wajahnya tertutup oleh poni Hyoga yang sudah mulai memanjang sejka pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Hoi! Hyoga! Kau mau kemana?" kata Camus yang heran dengan tingkah murid sekaligus seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Ano . . Sumimasen (Maaf) sensei. Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Aku ingin tidur lebih awal." Kata Hyoga yang berusaha menormalkan nada bicaranya yang begetar itu.

Lalu Camus berdiri dari tempatnya semula dan menyentuh dahi Hyoga untuk memastikan anak itu tidak mengalami Flu sama seperti Hinata. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hyoga atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Camus. Lalu Hyoga menyigkir tangan besar Camus dari dahinya dan berlalu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata-pun kepada Camus. Hal inilah yang membuat Camus penasaran akan bebek peliharaanya ini –salah- maksudnya anak kesayangannya ini.

Setelah keluar dari tempat latihan itu, Hyoga segera menuju kekamarnya. Satu-satunya ruangan dimana dia bisa sendirian tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Walaupun itu tidak membantu banyak, tetapi setidaknya dia ingin menenangkan hati dan pikiranya yang kacau (Weh bebek bisa galau yah . .#dibeku'in).

Berulang kali dia mengubah posisinya, mulai dari duduk, bersandar, tiduran dikasur dan lainnya. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Biasanya pada saat seperti ini, Camus masuk kekamarnya dan megusap-usap puncak kepala Hyoga dengan lebut dan penuh kasih sayang seorang ayah yang belum pernah Hyoga rasakan sebelumnya lalu menanyakan kenapa lalu Hyoga menceritakan semuanya dan Camus memberikan solusi yang membuat hati Hyoga merasa lebih tenang.

Tetapi sekarang, berbeda. Sejak datangnya atau bergabungnya gadis pemalu itu ditempat ini. Yah walaupun dia gadis yang Hyoga cintai dan cintanya kepada gadis itu tak terbalaskan alias bertepuk sebelah tangan tetapi tetap saja. Rasanya begitu berat untuk dijalanin. Apa Hyoga cemburu dengan gadis itu? Jawabnya adalah Ya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kepada gadis itu dia harus cemburu? Ketika Camus melakukan hal yang sama kepada Milo saja dia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Tetapi kenapa?

"Hyoga? Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Camus yang masuk kedalam kamar Hyoga. Dan Hyoga yang mengetahuinya langsung berpura-pura tidur memunggungi sang guru.

"Hyoga? Kau benar-benar sudah tidur?" tanya Camus kepada Hyoga dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari orang tersebut. Camus mengusap-usap puncak kepala Hyoga dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti yang dilakukannya selama ini bila Hyoga memiliki masalah. Hyoga mulai menitihkan air matanya ketika merasakan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan sejak kedatangan Hinata di tempat ini. Rasanya begitu rindu dengan sentuhan lembut ini. Lalu tanpa sadar Hyoga terbuai dengan usapan lembut dari Camus hingga terlelap.

.

**In the Next Morning . . . **

"Are? Aku tertidur yah?" kata Hyoga ketika dia barusaja membuka matanya. Dia beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka selambu berwarna putih. "Sudah siang rupanya. Haaaah . . " kata Hyoga ketika ia melihat matahari bersinar begitu cerahnya dan hampir berada diatas kepala manusia yang berarti hapir pukul duabelas siang. Baru kali ini Hyoga terlelap begitu nyenyaknya. Hyoga menyentuh puncak kepalanya, dimana usapan tangan Camus tadi malam masih membekas disana. Tanpa sadar remaja itu meneteskan airmata lagi mengingat sensasi akan apa yang dilakukan oleh gurunya. Sungguh dia ingin merasakannya kembali. Rasanya dia seakan memiliki ayah kandung yang teramat sangat sayang kepadanya.

"Oh Hyoga? Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kata Camus tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Hyoga degan membawa segelas coklat hangat ditangannya, lalu buru-buru Hyoga mengusap airmatanya tetapi dia tidak berbalik untuk menatap Camus.

Camus meletakan coklat hangat tersebut diatas meja didekat kasur Hyoga dan menghampiri Hyoga. "Kau ada masalah?" tanya Camus dengan nada khawatir kepada anak kesayangannya itu dan membelai puncak kepala Hyoga. Tetapi, Hyoga menepis tangan hangat itu dan berbalik lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Gomenasai sensei, aku akan segera mandi." Katanya. Walau mencoba menyembunyikannya, tetapi tentu saja Camus mengetahui nada suara Hyoga yang begetar itu dan dengan segera Camus menangkap pergelangan tangan Hyoga lalu membuat Hyoga terpaksa menatap wajah sang ayah yang begitu dihormatinya dan disayangin nya.

"Kau . . . habis menangis?" kata Camus lembut kepadanya. Pemuda yang ditanyai oleh Camus cuman menundukan wajahnya sehingga wajahnya tertutup oleh poninya. Lalu dengan segera dia melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Camus dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri tanpa mengatahkan sepatah kata pun kepada Camus dan membuat semuanya bertambah rumit –terutama bagi Hyoga.

Sudah 2 bulan lamanya situasi ini terjadi terus menerus. Hyoga mulai berbicara seperlunya saja kepada Camus dan juga Hinata, jarang datang untuk berlatih, pulang ketika semua penghuni kuil Aquarius sudah terlelap, ketika sarapan datang ketika semua sudah selesai sarapan, dia melakukan apapun yang diminta oleh gurunya maupun Hinata tanpa berbicara apapun kepada mereka. Hinata merasa bersalah juga akan kejadian ini, karena bagaimanapun juga dia sudah berjanji kepada Hyoga agar hal seperti ini tidaklah terjadi namun dia tidak menempati janjinya tersebut.

"Hyo-Hyoga-kun, bisa ki-kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Hinata ketika menemukan Hyoga disebuah taman didekat Sanctuary. Pemuda yang diajaknya berbicara hanya bangkit berdiri, membersihkan kotoran yang menempel dibaju dan juga celana putih panjangnya lalu berlalu. Hinata tanpa sadar terjatuh ditanah dan meneteskan airmata karena dia merasa tidak berguna dan tidak menepati janjinya kepada pemuda yang mencintainnya tersebut. Andaikan Hinata bisa memutar waktu dia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dia merasa tidak enak badan sehingga kejadian ini tidak terjadi.

.

Hyoga kembali menelusuri jalanan dikota Athens setelah dia bertemu dengan Hinata ditaman tadi. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Hanya itu saja yang selalu berada dikepalanya setiap saat tanpa mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut. Taklama setelah itu hujan turun membasahi apapun yang berada dibawahnya. Seakan langit tau apa yang dirasakan oleh Hyoga. Air hujan tersebut menyamarkan air mata Hyoga sehingga tidak ada yang tau bahwa dia sedang menangis.

Pukul 11.00 PM, Hyoga kembali kekuil Aquarius ketika hujan reda dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan berharap bahwa penghuni kuil kesebelas itu sudah pada terlelap dalam mimpinya. Namun, dia salah. Ada seseorang yang menunggunya didepan pintu masuk kuil. Dan orang itu adalah Aquarius Camus sang penjaga kuil tersebut.

"Hyoga?! Darimana saja kau?" kata Camus begitu melihat Hyoga berjalan menuju kuil Aquarius. "Astaga kau basah kuyup begini. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Aku akan ambilkan handuk. Kau tunggu disini Hyoga." Kata Camus begitu khawatir begitu menegetahui bahwa anaknya tersebut pulang dengan keadaan seperti bebek kejebur danau –salah- maksdunya keadaan basah kuyup.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera mandi." Kata Hyoga menghentikan langkah sosok ayanh yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Lalu Camus berbalik menuju tempat dimana Hyoga berdiri dan memeluk anak kesayangannya itu. "Kau ada masalah? Coba ceritakan. Itu akan mengurangi beban mu walau cuman sedikit." Kata Camus tetapi dia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Hyoga. "Tolong lepaskan sensei. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Hyoga mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang kesatria emas ini namun, Camus justru mempererat pelukannya kepada Hyoga agar dia tidak bisa kabur dan supaya masalahnya cepat selesai.

"Maaf, mungkin setelah ini kau akan membenci saya. Saya sudah tau semuanya dari Hyuuga-san setidaknya sedikit tentang permasalahan ini. Hyoga, walaupun saya melakukan hal tersebut kepada Hyuuga-san, bukan berarti aku menyinkirkan mu atau menomor duakan mu. Kau tetaplah nomor satu bagiku. Walaupun Milo sudah saya anggap sebagai sahabat terbaik saya, tetapi dia tidak bisa memiliki tempat pertama dihati saya, Hyoga. Karena bagi saya, kau adalah anak kesayangan saya. Jadi kau mengertikan, Hyoga?" jelas Camus panjang lebar kepada anak kesayangannya itu.

"Hiks hiks hiks hiks . . . Ayaaah . . ." dan saat itu juga tangis Hyoga pun pecah dan membalas pelukan Camus dengan sangat erat. Walaupun hal ini sangat kekanak-kanakan bagi para saint tetapi Hyoga tetaplah manusia kan? Dia juga punya hati dan juga perasaan. Lega rasanya Camus mengatakan hal itu. Beban yang akhir-akhir ini membebaninya akhirnya bisa terlepas.

"Hyoga-kun, Go-gomenasai (Ma-Maaf) . . . Wa-watashi wa (A-aku) . . " kata Hinata yang barusaja masuk dan menyaksikan kejadian tadi. "Iie. Daijyoubu desu (Tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja)." Balas Hyoga yang sudah merasa baikan. "Hinata-chan, bisa kita berbicara?" lanjut Hyoga dan menyeret Hinata keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Camus seorang diri dan dengan senyum yang sangat tipis.

.

"A-ada apa, Hyoga-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Aku . . Ingin minta maaf atas kelakuan ku akhir-akhir ini kepada mu." Kata Hyoga menyesal

"Tidak apa-apa Hyoga-kun. Aku ju-juga pernahberada diposisimu. Ja-jadi aku paham ba-bagaimana perasaanmu." Kata Hinata lembut

"Oh ya! Apa kau sudah mengatakannya kepada Ayahku?" tanya Hyoga tiba-tiba yang membuat muka Hinata memunculkan semburat merah.

"A-Ayah? Maksud Hyoga-kun?" tanya Hinata yang berpura-pura tidak mengerti

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau Hinata-chan! Ayolah tentu saja Camus!" kata Hyoga dengan mengacak-acak puncak kepala Hinata.

"Um . . . A-ano . . Etooo . ." kata Hinata yang kehilangan kata-katanya

"Ayolah aku yakin kau sudah mengatakannya. Bagaimana? Diterima?" tanya Hyoga yang teramat sangat penasaran.

"U-um . . A-a-aku sudah me-mengtakannya." Kata Hinata dengan nada yang sangat pelan dan tergagap-gagap

"Biar aku tebak. Pasti diterima kan?" tebak Hyoga yang semakin membuat wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah sempura.

"Da-darimana Hyoga-kun tau?"

"Tuh kan benar."

"Eeeh?!"

"Sudahlah Hinata. Tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Aku sudah tau bagaimana nantinya kok. Hehehe . . Selamat yaah~" kata Hyoga ceria dan jahil seperti biasanya.

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian bicarakan itu huh?" kata Camus yang bersandar didepan pintu kamar Hyoga dengan meminum coklat hangat yang tadi dia buat sebari menunggu Hyoga pulang. Astaga lihatlah kelakuan mu itu Camus~. Kau sudah membuat Hinata semakin merona melihat betapa kerennya pose dan wajah mu itu~.

"Hehehe . . . bukan sesuatu yang penting kok Ayah." Jawab Hyoga

"Dasar kalian ini . . " kata Camus meletakan gelas yang dipegangnya lalu menghampiri kedua orang yang sangat berarti dan peting baginya dan mengacak rambut mereka dengan sayang dan juga tak lupa senyuman tulus yang pertama kali dia tunjukan kepada orang lain –selain Milo yang sudah mengetahuinya lebih dahulu dibandingkan mereka tentunya.

**~ The End ~**

Halo Minna-san . . Saya kembali dengan menamatkan Fict ini nanodayo~#lompat-lompat.

Gomenasai lama untuk meng-upload ini dikarenakan tidak adanya ide yang lewat diotak ku QwQ. Dan baru seminggu yang lalu aku mendapat ide yang tepat untuk melanjutkan Fict ini dan baru selesai hari ini nanodayo.

Naruto : (baca cerita) APA-APA'AN INI? HINATA DENGAN SI MANUSIA ES INI? YANG BENAR SAJAAAA!

Hikari (Author) : Urusai (berisik) nanodayo!

Hinata : Na-Naruto-kun . . te-tenang saja ini cuman cerita kok.

Naruto : Enak saja! Tidak bisa! Kau itu pacarku Hinata!

Milo : Camus jadian dengan gadis pemaalu itu? Hah yang benar saja. Iya kan, Camus?

Camus : Terserah lah

Milo : Bagaimanapun kau tetap memilih ku kan~?

Camus : . . . . (cuek)

Milo : Caaamuuuss~

Hikari : Urusai! Urusai! Kalian semua keluar dari sini nanodayo!

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca . . .

Akhir kata . . .

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please~ . . . .


End file.
